Kazane Aoba
Kazane Aoba (青葉 風音, Aoba Kazane) is a student at Setouchi Keijo Training School, a former resident of Room 309, and currently a member of the Elite Class. Appearance Kazane has long light brown hair, routinely tied up into a high ponytail. She has also a striped scarf. Personality Just like Sayaka Miyata, she is a quiet girl. However, she is more diffident and completely shy to speak with others. Thanks to Nozomi Kaminashi, she gained some confidence. When she is upset, her tone changes roughly. Plot Sweet Room Arc Kazane was first seen in room 309 alongside Non Toyoguchi. While Non greeted Nozomi Kaminashi and Sayaka Miyata that joined into the room, she only mentioned her name slightly and proceed reading the magazine. Nozomi approached her and asked what was she reading for. Kazane became embarrassed while Nozomi accidentally ripped off her magazine. Kazane was angered and started to speak roughly.Chapter 36, pages 10-17 Abilities Scanning Hand.jpg|Kazane's main ability, the "Scanning Hand". Hip of Babylon.jpg|Hip of Babylon. Kazane copies Hip Meteor.jpg|Kazane copies Nozomi's technique, "Hip Meteor". Mirror Ass.jpg|Kazane copies Murata's technique, "Mirror Butt". Snake Bite.jpg Hip Hammer.jpg Derringer Hip.jpg Boob Dunk.jpg Scanning Hand: Her right hand is a bit more sensitive than average, which allows her to sense strange winds, constitution, abilities, and habits of the people she touches. She is also able to copy, remember, and understand Keijo techniques from any butt she touches. So far, she claims to have touched the entire Setouchi students' butts, as well the teacher Miku Kobayakawa. Hip of Babylon: Through the butts she touches, she can use other people's techniques and make them her own, regardless of the type of techniques. As such, she can also use In-Fighting and Counter styles. *'Hip Meteor': This technique initially was mastered by Nozomi Kaminashi. *'Mirror Butt': A counter type technique, this technique is belong to Marisa Murata. *'Snake Bite': This technique is belong to unknown, an Out-Fighter and one of Setouchi students. *'Hip Hammer': This technique is belong to unknown, an In-Fighter and one of Setouchi students. *'Hip Derringer': This technique is belong to unknown, one of Setouchi students. *'Boob Dunk': This technique is belong to unknown, one of Setouchi students. Anime & Manga Differences Episode 1 *Nozomi says that her roommates have their own "funny" accents, whereas in the manga, she didn't say it. Episode 2 *Room 309 gets punished on the first day of the Hip Toss training for obtaining the lowest score, in the manga there is no punishment. *In the manga, during the Hip Toss Training, Nozomi needs to struggle in order to approach Kazane to know Kazane's habit; the key to know where the landing spot of the ball will be. In the anime, Nozomi quickly figures out by seeing Kazane's ponytail. *In the manga, Hokuto promises to bring the room with the highest score to the best gelato shop in Awaji, instead of buying them as seen in the anime. *In the manga, Kazane is very shy to talk with others from the very beginning, caused by her diffidence, and is often contacting her sister. However, the anime changes why she doesn't talk, it is because in Episode 1, Nozomi says that her rommates have their own funny accents. Upon realizing her mistake, Nozomi feels sorry to Kazane, and she started to talk again. Despite this, she is later shown to be still shy. *Ujibe Nagisa's past is depicted before she fights Room 309 for the trial match. In the manga, Ujibe's past is depicted during the second exam. *Hanabi Kawai, Mio Kusakai, and Rin Rokudo watch over Nozomi and her roommates, whereas in the manga they didn't watch them. Episode 3 *In the manga, right after the trial match against Nagisa Ujibe, Hitomi Hokuto announces that they'll divided into one of three fighting style in Keijo. While Room 309 goes to the cafeteria. In the anime, they goes to bath instead. *Nozomi is massaged by Kazane. *Hanabi Kawai, Mio Kusakai, and Rin Rokudo appear after bathing and approach Nozomi and her roomates at the changing room. In the manga, Rin's introduction takes the place in the cafeteria. *In the manga, Kazane touches all of the Setouchi's students butts secretly while bathing. In the anime, she pretends to massage them in order to touch their butts. *In the manga, Kazane, Momo Horiuchi, and Ai Shimada got their turn to face Mio Kusakai for the fourth match. However, in the anime, they got their turn for the third match. Trivia *Kazane means "wind's sound". References Category:Setouchi Keijo Training School Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Elite Class